


Ice cream and Fraps

by Xycuro



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dannymay17, F/F, Goth Princess, Thats the ship name I swear, Unicorn fraps and goth ice cream, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: A simple little date featuring Paulina and Sam, getting something sweet for each other.





	Ice cream and Fraps

**Author's Note:**

> I'm counting this for the Dannymay theme of favorite ship.
> 
> Also I have never been to Little Damage so I am completely making guesses here.

"Listen guys, I can't right now. I promised to meet up with Sam later, okay? Alright bye!"

 

Paulina hangs up, shoving her phone back into her pocket as she looked over at the shop.

  
Little Damage.

  
That was the ice cream shop's name.

  
It was a new ice cream shop that happened to open in Amity Park.  
The shop was originally just in LA, but business seemed to be booming and they're starting to spread out more.

 

It was easy to spot out; it was the only shop around this street that had dark tones. That being said, an outlier against all the bright colored buildings.

Paulina noticed that there wasn't a huge line such as last week, so hopefully, it wouldn't take long.

She entered the shop and upon her gaze was a variety of different ice creams, some being the regular standard flavors while most of them were dark and gray.

Her eyes continued to linger on inside such a setting.

The toppings were shown above the counter, showing mostly the common sprinkles and M&Ms.  
Next to them were the well known charcoal cones, some ranging from dark gray to completely black.

Alongside, the walls of the shop were dark in edgings, mostly using gray in their base. There was some white linings, but practically no color involved anywhere, except for the ocassional dark purple tones thrown in.

  
"Hi miss, what can I get you?"

  
The woman's voice behind said counter made Paulina jolt in surprise, completely snapping her out of her distracted trance.

"O-Oh right! Umm, can I get the uhhh..."

  
Paulina skimmed through the ice creams, while her thoughts was screaming into her mind.

  
She knows Sam eats ice cream, but what kind? What flavor? Is there a special vegan ice cream? Wait no, Sam was vegetarian, how could she forget that!

"Can I get that one?"

  
Out of her thoughts, Paulina simply pointed at the gray colored ice cream that had some sort of purple glimmer in it.

"Alrighty! Wanna add any other flavor or just that?"

"No just that one."

"Okay!"

  
For being a gothic shop, the employees that worked here seemed to be just as peppy as her.

The ice cream swirled and it was a very interesting and almost exotic looking to the young teen.  
Against the black cone, it didn't look bad at all.

"Want any toppings with that?"

Paulina blinked slowly, looking over at the section of toppings.

  
Could it possible if they have......

_No way...._  
_They have it!_

  
"Those purple gummy bats! And some of those sprinkles too, just a little bit."

  
The employee nodded, grabbing one of the topping spoons to sprinkle the black shaving sprinkles and add in the gummies.

"Anything else?"

Paulina took a look at the ice cream, seeing how it was now.  
A smile now grew on her face.

"No, it's perfect."

  
Paulina gave in her debit card and even dropped a tip in the tipping jar. She thanked the woman behind the counter and walked outside, seeing a vast difference between the gothic shop and the bright, blue sky.

The young teen looked across the street, noticing what was across with a surprised look.

  
Not only was there a StarBucks across the street,

There was also a familiar black haired goth that walked out of it, holding a brightly colored drink.

  
Paulina gave a little gasp, before she looked around, checking to see if the street was safe to cross.

Soon after, she started waving to grab her attention, and lavender eyes snapped to see her.

"Paulina? Woah, I didn't expect to see you across the street from..."

Sam glanced over to the shop behind her, until then looking down at the goth ice cream her girlfriend was holding.

Paulina also looked over at the drink that Sam was holding.

  
A unicorn frappucino.

 

  
Paulina could only give a wide grin.

"Awww Sammy, you shouldn't have!"

Sam blinked slowly as she inspected the ice cream before pointing out a detail.

"Are those purple gummy bats?"

"Yes! I couldn't believe it either! Do you like it?"

 

Sam could only give a small laugh, seeing how they were holding basically each other's themes.

"I love it."

  
The two girlfriends began to walk side by side downtown, enjoying their treats, of course, not before sharing.

Sam was never interested in the unicorn frappucino, only until Paulina began to persuade by giving her the puppy eyes.  
In return, Paulina tried out the goth ice cream, finding the flavor similar to blueberries and raspberries.

She managed to steal a gummy bat as the two were enjoying their little date downtown.


End file.
